Desperation, emotions and Consequences
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: A/U Takes place after GoF. Desperate to get his son back, Amos didn't fear to even go against the Ministry.


Desperation, emotions and consequences

Disclaimer - Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling

A/N - written for QLFC round 7

Prompt - Not My Department- Keeper: Department of Magical Law Enforcement: Write about the consequences of breaking a rule or law

_Also written for The International Wizarding School Championship_

_Prompt - Kayaking - Write about someone who has gotten themselves into trouble, and find that they have no possible way of getting themselves out of it. _

_Word count - 2362_

* * *

"For the last time, I don't raise dead people," said the dark-skinned witch. Her hardened chocolate eyes fixed on the distraught man sitting before her. Amos Diggory clenched his fists. He had had much faith in the voodoo queen. He had been sure that she would reunite him with his beloved son, but she turned out to be useless. He got up abruptly, and with shaking hands, pointed his wand at her.

"I-I'll report you to the Ministry, for your practice of Dark Arts under the guise of _helping _people," Amos said, each word dripping with venom.

The witch's chocolate eyes narrowed as the things around them started to shake. Amos didn't flinch a bit. With the coldest voice, the witch spoke."Get out".

Without another word, Amos left.

When Amos reached home, everything was deathly quiet, and his wife Clementine was nowhere to be seen. He knew where she might be. After Cedric's _death, _every night, Clementine would go to his room and cry herself to sleep. She had stopped eating and had begun to wither away.

"Where were you?" someone asked from behind him. Amos spun around to see his brother, Benedict. He looked worried and annoyed. Amos ignored his brother and started to walk away.

"Do you have any idea how much Clementine is hurting? She already lost her son. She doesn't want to lose her husband too," Benedict said urgently.

Amos clenched his fist. Ignoring his brother, he went upstairs and locked himself in his room. Amos had become obsessed in a completely different way, obsessed with getting his son back.

* * *

Amos stared at the sly-looking man before him. He had raven hair, pale skin, sharp grey eyes and a pointy nose. He was wearing fine robes and rings on each finger. He pondered for a moment.

"You want your son; I'll bring him back,"

Amos's head shot up in shock. After what had happened many times before, he had run out of hope.

Overwhelmed by the happiness at the thought of getting his son back, Amos asked, "W-when will we start?"

The man smirked. "The sooner, the better, but you will have to dig up your son by yourself."

Amos flinched at how casually the other wizard spoke; telling him to dig Cedric up.

* * *

Kingsley groaned as he approached the Minister's office. Fudge may have been a git, but he was still his superior, and Kingsley respected him merely out of necessity. When he entered, he saw Fudge pacing and showing clear signs of distress. On seeing the Auror, he stopped and sighed in relief.

"Ah, Shacklebolt, thank Merlin you're here. I needed to speak with you."

"We're trying our best to find Black-" before Kingsley could complete his sentence Fudge cut in.

"Forget about Black. We've got an even bigger problem, and it needs our immediate attention. Someone is stealing corpses from the graveyard, and you need to investigate it." Fudge ordered.

Kingsley frowned and thought for a while. A few names came to his mind, most of them former Death Eaters. Something like stealing corpses would usually imply Necromancy, and Kingsley could understand the urgency.

Kingsley nodded at the Minister and left, mentally making plans as to how he would deal with the situation.

* * *

The whole room was dark, and Amos was fidgeting impatiently.

'_Soon,' _he thought,_ 'all their family's problems would be gone.'_

The wizard entered the room, carrying Cedric's corpse. He gently laid him inside the circle they had marked out. Then, he lit the candles and started to chant in some unknown language. At the wizard's gesture, Amos began to read out the words he had been given on a sheet of crumpled parchment.

The whole room started to shake, and Cedric's body began to slowly levitate. Suddenly everything went quiet. Cedric gently floated back down, nestled nicely inside the circle. Amos looked at the other wizard, who simply smirked. Then to Amos' great delight Cedric's hands started to move.

Amos was immediately by his son's side. He moved his hand towards Cedric, unsure if he could touch him. He put his hand on Cedric's chest and immediately felt a sharp sting. He looked down and saw a needle sticking out of Cedric's chest.

The moment Amos's blood fell on Cedric, his whole body turned white and appeared to be decaying suddenly. Horrified Amos pulled back while Cedric started to get up and faced the wizard who looked smug. The signs had been there, but now Amos knew that he had been played.

"You bastard, what have you done to my son?" Amos shouted.

The wizard's eerie smile widened. "Why are you so angry, Diggory? You should be happy, your son will help in the Dark Lord's cause," he said.

Amos' eyes widened with shock. Potter had been telling the truth. With shaky hands he pulled his wand out, and pointed at it the wizard who flashed his teeth like a shark.

"If I were in your place, I wouldn't make this mistake," warned the wizard. When Amos didn't back down, he turned to Cedric and said, "Kill him!"

Immediately the inferius lunged at his father, who dodged him. Amos couldn't face hurting his son, even in this state, and kept backing away. All while Cedric's Inferius continued to attack him at the wizard's command.

"Please, Son, don't listen to him. It's me, your dad," Amos tried to reason but to no avail.

The wizard just laughed. "He can't hear you, Diggory, he'll do as I say. He isn't your son anymore."

Amos could feel the tears welling up in his eyes at those words. After everything, Cedric couldn't even _hear _him. Cedric wasn't even there.

"Arise," the wizard said, and at his command, several other inferi appeared. Amos was surrounded.

Fearing for his life, Amos made the only choice he could, to leave Cedric. He apparated away.

* * *

Moody felt a little sick as he stared at the old house Kingsley had brought them to. As they approached it, the front door opened by itself. Moody took the lead as they cautiously entered. He looked around the hallway, while his magical eye twitched the whole time.

"Don't touch anything," Moody said urgently.

Tonks just snorted. _As if they didn't know all this already._ Before Moody could scold her, a woman came out of one of the rooms. She had long curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked Moody straight in the eyes, and he stiffened under her gaze. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"We're here to ask you a few questions-"

"You are under my roof, and no one interrogates me under my roof, Auror," she interrupted, her voice cold.

At this, Moody held his wand tighter in case he needed it, although he wouldn't be foolish enough to provoke the witch.

"I'm not trying to threaten you, I just need answers," Moody reasoned.

The witch just pursed her lips, clearly not pleased. Before Moody could say something snarky, as was his habit in such situations, Kingsley stepped forward and stood in front of the witch. He took her hand and gently kissed it while her eyes softened.

"My Queen," he greeted.

Moody felt extremely annoyed at his colleague's antics while Tonks and Williamson exchanged funny looks.

Kingsley cleared his throat and said, "This is Marie Lavoue, the most powerful voodoo witch in Britain."

"I know who she is, but why did _you_ bring us here?" Moody demanded.

"And why did you call her your Queen?" Williamson asked foolishly, which resulted in a glare from Moody and a nudged elbow from Tonks.

Kingsley cleared his throat and spoke softly, "During my Auror training, we lived together."

Tonks and Williamson grinned at this. Moody had had enough.

"Enough with your love story, Shacklebolt. In case you have forgotten, we're here for the case,"

He then turned to Marie and asked, "Someone is stealing corpses. We suspect it is something related to Necromancy. Did anyone come here asking for your services?"

"My _services_?" Marie muttered darkly, but Kingsley gently squeezed her hand to calm her.

She shook her head and then said, "A week ago a man came claiming his son was killed unfairly. He wanted me to resurrect him."

"And did you?" Kingsley inquired, his voice laced with urgency.

"I refused, I don't resurrect dead people," Marie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Who was he?" Moody asked again, getting impatient.

"I don't disclose the names of those who seek my help."

Moody just groaned. He stared at Kingsley for help. He nodded.

"Can you tell us anything about him? Please, Marie. This is really important," he pleaded.

"He worked for the Ministry; he had a badge like this," she said, pointing at Kingsley's Ministry badge which was pinned above his Auror badge.

Immediately, something clicked in Moody's mind. "We have to leave _now_," he ordered.

Kingsley faced Moody and spoke. "You go ahead. I'll join you at the Ministry shortly."

Williamson gave him a sly smile. Moody muttered '_pathetic_' under his breath as the three Aurors apparated away.

* * *

The moment they got back, Moody called nearest Ministry official and asked, "Where's Diggory? Tell him to meet me in my office, immediately!"

The employee nodded and ran off in search of Amos.

Meanwhile, in his own office, Amos was pacing nervously. If anyone found out about his secret, he would be dead, figuratively, and probably also literally. Just then, a Ministry employee came running in.

"Mr Diggory, Auror Moody has called you to his office immediately. Be warned, he looked pissed," informed the man.

Amos started to sweat furiously. Moody _knew,_ and Amos was sure he was going to be thrown in Azkaban. He needed to prove his innocence, and he needed to stop this chaos as soon as possible. For that, he would have to avoid Moody until he found a way to show himself as an innocent party.

"You go on, I'll be there in a minute," Amos told the man.

Once the man had left, Amos activated the Floo and got ready to disappear. However, he found that the Floo portal was blocked, and ended up being stuck in his own fireplace. As he was scrambling to untangle himself from the various stones and coals in his grate, he heard his door open, and saw Alastor Moody walk in.

"I am not a fool, Amos. Did you really think I would let a suspect get away from under my own nose?"

Amos, now safely out of the fireplace, had to face the full fury of Moody's anger, and he quivered in front of his colleague.

"I...I did it for Cedric, my son. You know how he was taken, don't you? Before his time, by a foolish tournament? I couldn't hel-" he stopped short.

Moody didn't seem convinced at all. In fact, his anger seemed only to grow with every word Amos said.

"And why did you feel the need to dig up all the other bodies? You knew where your son was buried. Why not just him?"

Amos frowned in confusion. "What other bodies?" he asked.

Moody muttered something under his breath, which almost sounded like a growl.

"I just had to dig up Cedric's, and this man, he said he could revive him! That's all I wanted."

"Necromancy is forbidden, Amos. You know this well." Moody's glare was cold, and Amos felt like he was speaking to a stranger, not an old friend. "Did you help him?"

Amos was silent. "I just chanted some words, but I didn't know what they meant. I didn't know how it would end, Alastor! I thought I was bringing my son back, not an Inferius!"

Moody's eyes widened in shock. "_Inferius?"_

Amos nodded, shaking as he remembered the images of Cedric's skin decaying into a pale, withdrawn shell in seconds, and all the events that took place afterwards.

"Infer_i_," he told Moody, who looked even more distraught at the plural. Amos began to ramble in his panic. "There were many besides my Cedric, or what was left of him, and the man said something about them serving the Dark Lord, and-"

"Shit," Moody swore loudly, cutting Amos off.

He quickly turned on his heel and began to exit the office, almost at a running pace. Amos had barely taken a deep breath of relief, before Moody turned around and sneered at him.

"Amos Diggory, you are hereby charged with aiding the use of Necromancy, in violation of Decree 42 of British Wizarding Law."

* * *

Saying so, he closed the door, and waved his wand, casting a blue glow. Amos knew what the spell was for. He was trapped.

He could hear Clementine crying as she walked away from his cell, and his heart ached at the fact that despite everything, she still came to see him, and still _felt_ for him.

_What have I done?_ he asked himself yet again. His life in prison had become just that, a record which played his regrets over and over again, as nightmares of the inferi destroying all of Britain filled his mind. All of this; the Inferi, his imprisonment, and everyone who had gotten hurt in the process, were all a result of his overwhelming grief, and foolish desires.

_If only he had not been so desperate,_ he would think to himself. '_If only I had listened to Madam Marie. If only I had opened up to Clementine. If only I had never met that man. That man who had ruined everything. That man who was probably still running free, preying on desperate men like me.'_

'_If only Voldemort had not taken my Cedric from me.'_

Amos held his head in his hands and sobbed.

The End


End file.
